


Godlike Boredom

by ashes0909



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Outer Space, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Thor should not feel this itch under his skin, the one that lingered and built up whenever Loki did something particularly mischievous. His brother had finally returned to them, when it mattered the most, and now he was here on their spacecraft, as it sailed to Midgard.In his King's quarters alone on his bed, with the universe flying by the window, Thor had his hand around his cock; and he should not be thinking about Loki.





	Godlike Boredom

The battle had ended. Asgard was gone.

Thor should not feel this itch under his skin, the one that lingered and built up whenever Loki did something particularly mischievous. His brother had finally returned to them, when it mattered the most, and now he was here on their spacecraft, as it sailed to Midgard.

In his King's quarters alone on his bed, with the universe flying by the window, Thor had his hand around his cock; he should not be thinking about Loki.

He twisted his palm around the tip, trying to push thoughts of Loki away and focus instead on lovers from his past, the feel of Jane’s soft skin under his rough hand, Sif’s powerful thighs, the sweet words of the Warrior’s Three in his ear.

None of it worked. Too many open wounds in his memory. He kept his eyes open and tried to imagine fictional beauties, instead.

“Brother,” a familiar voice popped into his quarters and it took him a moment to realize that it wasn’t from his imagination. His hand froze on his cock. “I’m bored,” the voice continued.

Thor pressed up onto his elbows, whipping his head around to look for the familiar pout that usually accompanied those words. But he was alone in his bedroom, save for the voice. He shifted on the bed, kept his stroke soft. “A common occurrence for you, Loki, and one I imagine you’re used to dealing with by now.”

A groan, not from Thor, even though he tightened his fist at the sound and had to swallow back a moan of his own.

“What are you doing, brother?” Loki’s voice asked. “You’ve been in your quarters for the last three parsecs. You missed the fire planet that caused an argument between tweedle dee and tweedle dumb.”

“Who? Oh you mean Korg and Miek. They are mighty warriors and deserve respect.” He should probably remove his hand from his cock, but instead a bubble of precome formed at Loki’s responding sigh.

“You don’t sound bored,” Loki continued. “What are you--”

The question cutoff and Loki’s form appeared by the bedside. He was wearing, or at least the projection of him was wearing, his Midgardian clothes. Thor bit his lip and closed his eyes, because the slicked back hair and all black was exactly how he’d been imagining the man in his mind and now he was here - in a way - and it was too much to deal with.

“Oh.” Thor could almost hear his smirk. “This explains it. Much more interesting than a fire planet.”

“Go away, Loki.”

“Go away? I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m across the spaceship in my very own quarters.”

“You know what I mean.” Without Thor’s permission, his own hand decided to speed up, palm pressing over the head before sliding back down.”You shouldn’t be here.”

“I’m not ‘here’.”

“You shouldn't see this.”

Loki’s projection crossed his arms, eyes scanning over Thor’s naked form. He’d chosen to do this over the sheets, and now he regretted it.

Except he didn’t. That was the lie he told himself. He’d been fighting off fantasies for years and this specific one for three parsecs. Now Loki was here, fulfilling said fantasy, not even by existing, by sending one of his many illusions.

“You shouldn’t--”

“Shh, brother,” Loki interrupted, voice soothing as his project’s hand floated up Thor’s thigh. “Should and should not, are not my specialty. What do you _want?_ Do you want me to leave? Because I will. If you want.”

He couldn’t bring himself to say the words, and a part of him knew Loki had assumed that’d be the case. The projection leaned over him, and Thor knew his mind was supplying the rush of cool air that danced along his skin, but it still made him catch his breath.

“Don’t leave,” he gasped.

Loki smiled, wide and toothy and so close to Thor’s face. He wanted to close the space between them, even knowing it would lead to nothing but air. “Let me help you,” Loki’s projection whispered in his ear. A spark electricity followed and Thor’s hips lifted from his bed, trying to follow Loki’s phantom form as he pulled away.

“Yes,” Thor hissed into the room, his hand stopping its strokes as he kept his gaze fixed on Loki. “We shouldn’t…”

“Uh uh, what did I say?”

“I want…” Thor corrected.

“Yes.” Loki’s smirk turned smug. “Tell me.”

He started stroking again at Loki’s order, reaching with his other hand to trace the rim of his hole. “I want-- I feel so…”

“Empty?” Loki guessed when Thor was able to form the words, and he always knew Loki had plenty of words for the both of them. “Do you want to feel full? I can help.”

His head fell back against the headboard as he moaned. “Yes. Please, Loki.”

“Oh my, those words are pretty.” The projection walked around to stand at the foot of the bed. “Lift your legs so I can see.” He managed to do so while still keeping his hand on his cock, breath catching when Loki leaned down to get a good look. “So tight, puckering. Needy.” The projection twirled its hand and objects from all over the room flew from cupboards and drawers, long and short, thick and thin. Loki frowned. “All these gadgets and gizmos a’plenty, and you don’t have a dildo?”

“A what?”

“Oh, my dear brother.” Loki shook his head, still smirking. “So hot, yet so innocent.” Loki brought his hands out, made a circle with one and used a finger from his other to, well, fuck, the circle. “A dildo would help nicely for this.”

Thor felt the blush form on his cheeks, wished he still had his long locks to hide behind. “Don’t most use their finger?”

Loki laughed. “Yeah. If they want to be pedestrian about it. Boring. So boring.”

Thor bit his lip, fist flying over each stroke. “Do you-- do you truly remain bored?”

Loki’s projection focused on an object instead of answering. It was a gold cylinder that had come with his quarters. Bruce had told him it was a paperweight, whatever that was, and Thor had decided it was better used for fidgeting as he considered the next moves for his Asgardian people.

Loki, on the other hand, seemed to be considering it for a much more mischievous purpose, if his grin had anything to say about it. He snapped his fingers, and Thor’s whole body felt a chill fall over it for a moment. When it dissipated, all that remained was the feeling of lubricant covering his hole and inside his body.

“Less bored,” Loki finally answered as he used his magic to lower the gold object and press it against his opening. “Keep stroking.”

Thor bit his lip as the gold object slid past his rim, and kept his eye on Loki. His projection was bent down for a perfect view, as he used his magic to bring the object out of Thor, before sliding it in even further than before. A gasp escaped Loki’s lips and Thor stroked himself hard. “Are you in your quarters right now?” Thor asked between moans. “Are you-- yes! Oh, that feels so…”

“Am I what?” Loki asked, and Thor wished he could feel the puff of the man’s breath against his inner thigh. but the image alone of him between Thor’s thighs sufficed to shift his worldview entirely.

“Touching.” Thor gasped when Loki changed direction, tilting the object with his magic just _so_. It pressed against the spot inside, the one that made Thor see the stars. Thor took a few deep breaths, and he had to stop stroking his hand for the rest of his words to follow.  “Yourself. Are you touching yourself as well?”

The projection pulled back, just far enough for Thor to see the glint in his eye. A smirk wide, satisfied and so, so familiar. “Come over and find out.” Loki chuckled. “Well, first, come. Then come over and find out.” Then with a flick of his hand the golden object was moving again, thrusting and hitting that spot, that perfect spot, and he could hear Loki’s litany of, “Yes. Just like that,” as he spurred Thor on. He was always able to rile Thor up and this was no different, he wanted to rise to Loki’s challenge, to find his orgasm in the middle of Loki’s goading. “Big King, getting fucked by a paperweight that’s under _my_ command. Always so good, brother. Be good for me now.” A twist of his hand and a press of the object and Thor was coming long and hard across his stomach.

He barely had a chance to catch his breath when Loki was right next to his ear again, so close yet so far away as he whispered, “Come. Come to me,” before disappearing with a snap.

Thor rose from the bed and took a deep breath, ready to meet Loki’s challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcukinkbingo I2 - Improvised Dildo


End file.
